Unexpected Changes
by TheLieYouCanTrust
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullen coven head off hunting, leaving Bella alone. Something unexpected and very fatal happens to Bella while they are gone, possibly breaking a treaty... BellaxEdward. Read and Review!
1. Unaccompanied

_Authors Note: Please bear with me throughout this Fan Fiction, I just got a new computer and I've already developed the tendency to get side tracked by all of its really cool settings. :) I'd really love it if you guys could read and review__- I even tolerate flames!__ If I don't update a chapter for a while you can assume that it is in the works or I just forgot. If it takes more than a week to post a chapter, feel free to email me at to poke at me to work. And I promise__ the rest of my __Author's notes __won't be this long._

Chapter One- Unaccompanied

It was that time of the month again- the time when the Cullen family went hunting and I was left alone in Forks because I obviously didn't have any reason to go with them. Part of me couldn't wait for my change because then I would be able to spend every waking moment with Edward and the rest of my family, something I couldn't do while I was still human. But deep inside… there was a part of me that wasn't ready to undergo the transformation from a human with blood flowing from my veins to somebody who didn't even have to breathe if they didn't want to.

When I was changed, I wouldn't be able to see Charlie or Renee for a long time- until I stopped lusting for human blood. And even then, how would I explain the appearance change? Oh, yeah mom; the reason I'm so pale is because Alaska doesn't get much sun… oh my hair? All of the kids are doing it! Something told me that wouldn't be a reasonable explanation.

I actually had quite a bit of time before I had to figure out what I would say to my parents because Edward seemed quite content on keeping me human until I married him. Not that I had any objections. I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my immortal life and marriage may be the 'official' way on joining us together for eternity, but I knew that our love didn't depend on a certificate stating I was Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

Sitting on my bed, I realized that maybe sitting around and waiting for my family to get back probably wasn't the most effective way to spend my time without them. My room, for example, was a mess and the cardboard boxes I would need to pack were sprawled across the room in various places. In actuality, the room wasn't all that messy, but it was still dirtier than I would have liked.

Crossing the room to turn on one of my favorite CDs, Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park, I started to pack the little things that I probably wouldn't need into a medium sized box, swaying with the song In the End. Music definitely made cleaning seem much more tolerable. I could have waited for maybe Alice to get home from the hunt to have her help me pack at her breakneck pace, but I decided to go through my stuff and throw out what I didn't need as I found it. You know what I'm talking about, papers from school that you forget to throw out at the end of the semester that end up piling up by the end of the year.

Within two hours I had my room much more suitable; and I had only stubbed my toe twice in the process of neatening it up! With a quick look at the clock I had decided it was time to start dinner because Charlie would be home soon. My LP CD had long since ended, so I didn't bother turning it off before I headed down the staircase towards the kitchen.

It only took me about half an hour to have a spaghetti dinner ready for the two of us. It was just in time, too, because Charlie walked in the door right as I set out our plates.

"Dinner's ready." I informed him happily, sitting down to eat. Charlie smiled, taking off his belt with his gun and sitting down across from me. I knew that my spaghetti was one of his favorite meals. We talked about his day, my day, nothing too out of the usual. After finishing dinner we placed our dishes inside of our dishwasher and he settled in front of the television, as usual, and I headed up to my bedroom as usual.

I changed into a tank top and a nice pair of pajama pants, making my way to curl up in my bed. It was odd, not having Edward around before I fell asleep. While I slept, I was all too aware of the lack of his presence and protection. I couldn't wait until he came home from his hunting trip.

_They'd be home soon_, I muttered in my sleep.

_Authors Note: Not too much going on yet in this short chapter, I know. There's also a major lack of Edward and his awesomeness in this chapter. I promise things will get more interesting soon enough. Please bear with me! And if you really want me to continue, read and review for encouragement!_


	2. Accidents Happen

_Author's Note: This chapter should be considerably longer than the former chapter. The other was only short because it's annoying trying to come up with a suitable intro._

Chapter Two- Accidents Happen

Bella's Point of View

Waking up in the morning just wasn't the same without the usual icy feeling of where Edward usually would lay beside me. I hadn't slept nearly as well as usual by myself, which somewhat worried me… why was I so dependent on Edward for everything? I knew why, of course; I loved him. But next thing you'd know, I'd be depending on him in order to breathe. Bad analogy, considering I wouldn't have to breathe soon enough.

The sun was barely up when I woke up, proving exactly how badly I had slept. Charlie was expected to be at work as of half an hour ago, so there was no need to rush to make breakfast. A shower would come first, then I'd scrounge up something to eat. But in order to do that, I might actually have to get up and stop being lazy and just laying in my bed. After testing my weight on my legs, I crossed the room, eyes clouded with sleep, and made my way down the hall to the bathroom.

I turned on the water to a temperature that wasn't exactly hot, but it wasn't cold either. Usually it took my shower about three minutes to warm up enough, so I shed myself of my clothes before climbing into the water. I noted that we were almost out of body wash, perhaps having only two uses left in the bottle. I'd have to run to the store later to go grocery shopping, anyways.

My back felt much better after my shower. I hadn't even realized it had cramped up while I was sleeping until wrapping my towel tightly around my body. Once in my room, I quickly dressed in a pair of faded jeans, and a nicely fitting red shirt that Alice had said looked really nice on me. Showering had definitely made me much less lazy, and in all, very awake, so I figured it would be safe to cook breakfast for myself now. Being awake definitely decreased the risk of dropping something, causing a fire, or something even worse.

I held onto the railing as I walked down the stairs. It was amazing how I could manage to slip down the stairs, stub my toe, or injure myself really easily, and yet my clutziness didn't seem to apply to my cooking- which was lucky, really. Not bothering to turn on the kitchen light, since it was morning and all, I opened the door to the refrigerator. I pulled two eggs out of the carton, the bacon which was already ready to be cooked, the gallon of skim milk in the fridge, and then shut the door promptly. My stomache then decided to murmur, letting me know of the hunger I didn't realize that I felt. Once all of the ingredients to my very straightforward breakfast were out, I cracked the eggs into a bowl, mixed it with a dash of milk, and proceeded to make myself scrambled eggs in one saucepan while my bacon sizzled in the other pan.

Bacon, eggs, and toast- so unproblematic to make, but so very satisfying. Mmm.

Alice's POV

Somewhere in the wooded area, the boys' were taking down their prey of choice, but I had already finished my hunting, so I was awaiting the return of the others. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong any minute now. I was fairly sure that I was safe, and so was the rest of the family… there didn't seem to be any chances of something freak and deadly coming at us, so I guessed I must have been imagining the feeling.

I froze suddenly- a vision that I hadn't looked for was coming. I braced myself for the worst.

_A truck moves along the road, doing the speed limit, when out of nowhere, a automobile comes racing along the wrong side of the road, leaving no time for the driver of the truck to get out of the way. The truck is forced off of the road, rolling over, now upside down. The scent of blood lingers in the air. The drunk driver of the speeding vehicle manages to get away unharmed, but nobody notices the truck in the trees on the side of the road. The owner of the truck must be in serious condition._

My eyes enlarged with fear and shock- Bella! The truck in the vision has obviously belonged to her, and by the looks of it, she was going to be in near death condition if we couldn't get back to Forks in time. I sped off in the direction that I knew Edward and Carlisle to be in, frantic. I had to do everything in my power to make sure that this vision did _not_ come true. Bella was like my sister, and it was my job to do everything in my power to keep her safe.

It didn't take long to reach the pair, currently not tracking any animals. Carlisle immediately noticed the look on my face as one of complete terror, knowing I had seen something. "Alice, what is it?" he questioned, staying calm as only Carlisle could. I turned to Edward, who also was looking at me curiously. He easily could have read my mind to have figured out what I was about to tell them, but he probably wanted to hear it from me instead of getting only some of the information from what went on in my head.

"We have to get back to Forks- _now._" I breathed voice shaky, "Edward, it's Bella. I saw her getting into a car accident… it didn't look good."

Immediately, Edward's entire body seemed to tense, eyes looked panicked and alarmed, very unlike Edward. "Carlisle, we have to leave. We can't leave Bella to die. We have to try and stop her vision." Edward said speedily, sounding almost like he would start spewing out nonsense any minute now. Carlisle understood the need for Edward to get back, evidently imagining how he would have felt if Esme had been in Bella's place.

"Alice, go find Emmett and Jasper, and let them know what you saw. Meet us back at the house." He said urgently to me, then turning to Edward. I didn't catch what he said, because I was already off, but it was probably involving telling him to stay calm, it hadn't happened yet, and they'd get there before it could happen.

I hoped that we got there first. We had to, Bella's life depended on it.

Bella's POV

I was headed into my truck so I could go to the grocery store to pick up groceries for the week and anything else I happened to notice that we needed. Charlie had left money on the counter with a note saying to pick up whatever I thought was nessessary, just as he did every week. It was nice being trusted with something like this. Sure, the responsibility was bothersome at times, but it was still a great feeling to know that Charlie trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't be mispending this money on thinks as foolish as drugs.

The door to my faithful truck closed behind me as I turned the key in the ignition. It roared to life, seeming to be asking why I had decided to wake it up instead of just letting it sit there. My radio was turned on low, a random AM station on because I couldn't be bothered to change it. The only reason it was on was for the comfort of knowing I wasn't alone, even though I was. This was my usual routine when Edward was gone.

I rounded the corned of a road that would lead to the heart of town, hands immediately tightening on the steering wheel when I just barely saw a car hastily making its way down the wrong side of the road, immediately colliding with my truck. Everything turned into a blur. From what I could see, my truck was thrown upside down. The last thing I remember before falling unconcious was the feeling of broken bones, warm blood pouring from somewhere, and pain. A throbbing sensation was spreading throughout my entire body, everywhere ached. Falling unconcious was the best thing to happen.

Edward's POV

I was terrified for Bella, to say the least. I certainly, could not let anything happen to her. If something happened while I was away, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd have to try to convince the Volturi to off me, even if it hadn't worked before. There was no way I could live without Bella, and I definitely was not willing to try to.

I increased my speed, so did Carlisle alongside me. We had to stop Alice's prediction from coming true. I couldn't let that happen to my Bella…

When we got to her house, I noted that her truck wasn't there. I felt the back of my throat burning- she couldn't be gone yet. She couldn't be gone… I hadn't felt like a part of me had been lost like I had thought I would feel like if she died. She had to be alive soon.

At our frantic breakneck pace we headed down the road that would lead towards town. Not even that far down the road, I caught the scent of her blood, strong in my nostrils. "It can't be too late… it can't be." I whispered, seeing Carlisle shoot me a sympathetic glance from the corner of my eyes. We saw the truck on the side of the road, flipped upside down. There was no way that she could survive this, I knew. Not without serious damage, at least.

With the help of Carlisle, we managed to flip the car right side up. The car was basically totaled, but we managed to pull the door off of the truck I'd heard my Bella refer to as her baby so many times. When I saw her, she was in horrible state. There was blood everywhere- I had to use every single fiber of my being to keep myself back; it was almost like being back at school on her first day again. It was a good thing we had just gone hunting or I was sure I wouldn't have been able to do this. There were multiple bruises in plain sight, and she had to have broken at least a few bones. Whoever caused this accident was going to pay. Carlisle unbuckled her, grabbing her gently, thought it wasn't good to move victims after an accident, and motioned for me to sit on the ground. I did so, and took Bella from his arms as tenderly as I could.

"Edward, it doesn't look good." He started, pausing before finishing his sentence. "You'll have to change her if she's going to survive."

"No… I can't." I said weakly, looking down at her, I couldn't let her die, but I couldn't take her soul either. But if I had to… I would do anything to be with her forever.

"When, Carlisle?"

"As soon as possible. Preferably now."

I placed my teeth against the flesh of her neck, her pulse very faint compared to how it had been every other time I had been so near to her.

The next three days were going to be hell for her.

_Author's Note: Woo. I'm experimenting with Windows Vista since I just got it and all. The new version of Word is pretty cool. But the spell checker doesn't work unless I press it, which is annoying. If you liked this chapter, or even hated it, feel free to review or else the flame throwers we use to destroy malaria ermm… inside joke will be sent after you. :P_


	3. The Transformation

_Author's Note: _ _I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story, and/or has favorited it or put me on alert. It was really inspiring to me to log onto Yahoo and see so many positive reviews. Thank you. :)_

The Transformation

Bella's POV

The pain was one I had never experienced before- it was a dreadful, sweltering, intense, fiery pain that assaulted every inch of my body. Every second that I felt this I wished to die- I wished for somebody to put me out of my misery. Somebody… somebody…

But there was the familiar feeling of iciness against me as I writhed around trying to find a way to relieve the pain. The icy feeling kept me hanging on, wishing to keep on going through this no matter how much pain I felt. I didn't know what the iciness was, but I mentally clung to it. There was something safe in the cold feeling; something familiar that I just couldn't place my finger on.

Another sharp stinging sensation wracked my body, and I let out a blood curdling scream.

Edward's POV

This was why vampire weren't supposed to associate with humans- the lion would fall in love with the lamb, grow very attached to the lamb, and make it so they couldn't live without the lamb, then the lion would go off to find a lamb it could actually eat, and then the lamb would get injured and the lion would feel like it was dying slowly inside.

But in my case, the vampire falls in love with the human, the vampire has a lust for the human's blood, the vampire and human fall in love, then the human gets horribly injured and the only way for the vampire to save his beloved is to change that human into a vampire, thus stealing her soul and condemning her to hell.

If I had just stayed away from Bella like I had planned- maybe found another way to convince the Volturi to kill me when I thought she'd jumped off of a cliff, perhaps she would be living an almost normal life with no trace of Edward Cullen left in her memory. Not that I fancied that idea! I wouldn't change anything about my life; I love Bella and will for the rest of eternity. But it was horrifying for me to sit through watching her in pain like this.

Carlisle suggested I leave the house for a bit, just long enough for the worst of her transformation to finish. But after about five minutes he gave up- I refused to leave Bella because I wanted to be the first one she saw as one of my kind. Plus, I knew that having somebody around had to help. During our change, we could sense things around us, but that was about it. Sometimes you could hear things, but only one of the senses would really work at a time.

My own change was still very fresh in my memory, and it crushed me to know that I had been the one to put Bella through that. What would Bella think when she awoke? It was apparent that she had wanted to become a vampire badly, but she hadn't had the choice of when, and perhaps she truly hadn't been ready for changing. And to top things off, she wouldn't be allowed to see Charlie or Renee ever again- we'd have to fake her death so nobody wondered why she had randomly gone missing.

She hadn't had the chance to say goodbye.

Quietly, I hummed her lullaby while attempting uselessly to comfort her. There was no way to help her be in less pain, but I at least felt like I was doing something to improve the situation.

The door to my room opened quietly to reveal Alice standing in the doorway. With her vampire grace, she was at my side in seconds.

"We blew up the truck." Alice said, "It should be found anytime now."

_And in the papers tomorrow, Isabella Swan will be pronounced dead._ I thought sorrowfully and happily at the same time. Bella would be _mine_ forever, but would she be miserable? This is what happens when the lion falls in love with the lamb.

Two days later

Bella's POV

After willing my eyes to open enough, they finally obeyed. With a slight groan, I shifted to look around- was I in Edward's room? Yes… but why was I in Edward's room? "Bella! You're awake!" Edward seemed oddly relieved and very unlike himself with the enthusiasm in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked, unsure of what was going on at the moment.

"Well, you got your wish." Edward smiled, reaching for my now freezing hand gently.

"_She's awake! She's okay. She's okay. She's okay. Bella's alright." _I was swarmed with thoughts that definitely were not my own as my fingerprints pressed against Edward's. Pulling away, I let out a slight gasp, realizing what had actually gone on. All of the pain suddenly made much more sense- I was a vampire! But that wasn't the point right now… what had just happened?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's concern showed in his eyes. "I… don't know…" I muttered unsurely. "When you grabbed my hand, a bunch of thoughts that weren't mine came into my mind." I would have sounded insane to anybody else, but in the Cullen family, things like this seemed pretty normal.

As if on cue to interrupt Edward from replying, the rest of the Cullen family walked through the door starting with Alice and Carlisle. Alice was grinning happily at me and looking as if she was about to burst with excitement. Rosalie stood next to Emmett and Jasper, Esme walking in the door last. This was my family now- this is where I belonged for as long as I existed. Not exactly in this house, but with these people. Seeing them all together at once made me feel so safe. They'd all fight to the death for me, and I'd do the same for them.

"So Bella, how do you like your power?" Alice finally asked. I wouldn't be surprised if she started jumping up and down. Christmas for Alice had come early.

"Um… I don't know what my power is?" I responded, wondering about the thoughts I hadn't had earlier and yet still seemed to be there.

"Sure you do; I saw you figuring out your power right as you woke up." She sounded somewhat confused. All eyes were on me now- if I had been human still, I would have blushed furiously.

"What's my power, Alice?"

"I really thought you knew… when you touch a fingerprint you receive the thoughts of the person whose fingerprint you're touching. Or if they touched an object and thought something, you could touch that same spot a year later and still hear their thought." She said with a grin. Obviously, she thought this was a kick ass power.

I could have fainted after she finished that, but all I could do was grin right on back.

_Author's Note: The idea for Bella's power is ©Melinda Metz's series Fingerprintz. I suggest you read it. It's really amazing. I can't wait until I write the next chapter- if you notice, Bella hasn't realized she's going to be amazingly gorgeous. xD I want to have a huge moment when she realizes she's not just beautiful, and she's extraordinarily beautiful. :)_

_Read and review! D_


End file.
